Women's French National Team
2 | IIHF max = 11 | IIHF max date = 2008 | IIHF min = 16 | IIHF min date = first in 2011 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 1–1 (Plzeň, Czechoslovakia; 18 March 1989) | Largest win = 17–0 (Tilburg, Netherlands; 9 February 2002) | Largest loss = 28–0 (Havířov, Czechoslovakia; 18 March 1991) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships – Division IA | World champ2 apps = 9 | World champ2 first = 1999 | World champ2 best = 3rd (1999, 2007) | Record = 112–170–19 }} The French women's national ice hockey team represents France at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by Fédération Française de Hockey sur Glace. As of 2011, France has 952 female players.IIHF, http://www.iihf.com/iihf-home/countries/france.html The French women's national team is ranked 14th in the world. Tournament record Olympic Games The women's team of France has never qualified for an Olympic tournament. World Championship * 1999 – Finished in 11th place * 2000 – Finished in 13th place * 2001 – Finished in 13th place (5th in Division I) * 2003 – 4th in Division I * 2004 – Finished in 13th place (4th in Division I) * 2005 – Finished in 12th place (4th in Division I) * 2007 – Finished in 12th place (3rd in Division I) * 2008 – Finished in 13th place (4th in Division I) * 2009 – Finished in 15th place (6th in Division I and demoted to Division II) * 2011 – Finished in 15th place (2nd in Division II) * 2012 – Finished in 17th place (3rd in Division IB) * 2013 – Finished in 15th place (1st in Division IB and promoted to Division IA) * 2014 – Finished in 12th place (4th in Division IA) * 2015 – Finished in 11th place (3rd in Division IA) * 2016 – Finished in 10th place (2nd in Division IA) European Championship * 1991 – Finished in 7th place * 1993 – Finished in 9th place (3rd in Group B) * 1995 – Finished in 11th place (5th in Group B) * 1996 – Finished in 11th place (5th in Group B) U18 Team | Jerseys = | First game = 2 – 1 (SO) (Chambéry, France; December 28, 2008) | Largest win = 6 – 0 (Asiago, Italy; December 4, 2011) | Largest loss = 10 – 0 (Dmitrov, Russia; April 3, 2011) 11 – 1 (St. Catharines, Canada; January 8, 2016) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships | World champ2 apps = 1 | World champ2 first = 2016 | World champ2 best = 8th (2016) | Record = 26-18-0 }} The French women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in France. The team represents France at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Division I. World Women's U18 Championship record ^Includes one win in extra time (in the round robin) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Europe